¿Quien es el rey?
by Flaky02anime
Summary: '¿quien es el rey' ¿han escuchado sobre ese juego? bueno nuestro queridos estudiantes favoritos lo jugaran ¿como resultara esto? entren y descubran lo(?) (todos ponen eso , yo solo quería ser popular :c)
1. Prologo

**¡hola!**** , bueno...yo no soy buena escribiendo fic xd , pero...quería hacer un fic sobre este juego ya que no encontré uno con esta trama sobre el anime (pero si conocen uno ¿me pasan el linck? xd) **

* * *

Era el ultimo día de la semana gracias a dios , si era día viernes y nuestros estudiantes favoritos estaban agotados ya que estaban en época de exámenes ha su suerte este había sido su ultimo día , ahora ha esperar por los resultados...

-por fin...-comenta cierta chica de cabellos rubios ceniza- ya se han terminado todo los exámenes...

-¿que tal si hoy nos reunimos en casa de kid para relajarnos? -ofreció liz teniendo como respuesta un ''¿he?'' del chico étrico- vamos kid tu casa es mas grande -le sonrió-

-el nombrado dio un gran suspiro y les dijo- esta bien...-justo en ese momento todos se pusieron de buen humor mágicamente ¿tan divertida era su casa?-...pero les advierto ¡no se toca nada!

-tranquilo , no destruirnos tu ''perfecta simetría'' , no es cool..

-nyajajajajaja ¿así que hoy en casa de kid? ¡tu gran dios te ara el honor de ir!

-Bla...Black-Star... -si , esa era tsubaki avergonzada por la actitud de su técnico-

-¡que honor ni que nada mono asimétrico!

-lo dice el chico del cabello raro -se burlaba un ragnarok que acababa de salir de la espalda de chrona- ¡oye niñ me estoy aburriendo -como siempre se quejaba y molestaba al/a pobre chrona-

-¿que hay de ti chrona , iras? -maka...su mejor amiga...como siempre la convencía con su sonrisa ¿como decirle que no? ella no l dejaría tranquil hasta que aceptara-

-n..no...se li...lidiar...con es...esto...

-¡decidido! hoy a las siete en casa de kid , aseguren de llevar pijama por si se nos hace tarde

-¡L..Liz! -suspiro- no hay caso...¡pero que sea a las ocho! , así sera simétrico...

Todos aceptaron , se notaban mas felices...los exámenes se habían acabado por fin podrían descansar , ¿que juegos tendrían planeado las hermanas T.? bueno...esa tarde lo descubrirían.  
Sono el timbre de la mansión de shinigami (?) y en cosa de segundos estaba Patti en la puerta recibiéndolos con una gran sonrisa que era común en ella

-¡pasen! -les canturreo a pasar con su animo de siempre- kid y liz están en el cuarto preparando las cosas

-¿cuarto? je , ya quiero ver el cuarto de kid -sonrió soul mostrando sus dientes de tiburón y poniendo su pose ''cool''-

-nyajajajajaja esta sera mi oportunidad -mostraba una sonrisa que ha tsubaki no le agradaba para nada...

-por favor Black-Star no hagas cosas que ponga a kid fueras de sus casillas -le suplico su arma , la cual obtuvo como respuesta un ''como crees'' nada convincente de parte de su técnico a lo cual la joven chica suspiro pesado-

- esto...¿va..vamos ha pa..pasar?

-ho...es cierto chicos entremos...-decia la rubia cenizas- y a ti soul...compórtate por lo que mas quieras

-no soy como black-star -obtuvo un suspiro relajante de pare de maka a lo cual el en un susurro que nadie logro escuchar termino su oración-...aun -dijo al fin mostrando sus afilados dientes

Ya dentro los chicos se encargaron de contar chistes , hacer algún juego entre otros , comer , etc , a lo cual la mayor de las hermanas se paro emocionadamente para hablar

-¡bien lo mejor para el final! -dijo mientras se acercaba a una pequeña mesa y sacaba un sombrero con unos papeles blancos dentro de el-

-¿un gorro? pfff no entiendo su idea de ''divorcien'' -se quejaba ragnarok que había salido de la espalda de chrona

-liz...no creo que eso sea muy dive-

-¡calla kid y escucha! , dentro de este gorro hay ocho papeles , en cada uno hay un numero del uno al siete y el que sobra tiene escrita la palabra ''rey'' , el juego es así: todos tendrán que sacar un papel y al que le salga el rey tendrá que dar una orden como por ejemplo ''el numero uno besara los pies del numero cinco'' ¡pero hay una sola regla! la orden del rey es AB-SO-LU-TAS ¿comprenden?

''¡si!'' dijeron todos al unisono y un ''no se lidiar con juegos'' para comenzar el juego tan interesante

-¿¡quien es el rey!?

* * *

**c: ¿que tal? notaran que ha chorna no l he puesto de mujer y/o hombre ya que quiere que ustedes lo digan (si es que alguien lo lea xd) , si los personajes no actuan como de verdad son , lo siento hace ya un tiempo que no veo soul eater :ccccc pero buuuueno , si les gusto lo continuo c':  
Adios hasta la** **proxima **_corazon(?)_


	2. ¿¡Quien es el rey?

**Black Monster muchas muchas gracias por tu mensaje(?) me inspire cccc': este cap va para ti(?) espero te guste ;c  
bueno creo que chrona sera mujer c: **

* * *

-¿¡quien es el rey!?

Todos habían sacado un papel del pequeño gorro , la expresión de muchos era neutra hasta que una vos rompió el silencio dejando a la mayoría nerviosos

-¡yahuuuu! su gran dios es nada mas que el rey -dijo con un gran todo de maldad Black-Star- así que...¿las ordenes del rey son absolutas , he?

-recuerda que somos amigos ¿no Black-Stars? -hasta el gran Soul estaba nervioso por el momento , el sabia como pensaba su amigo , y también sabia que los que saldrían tendrían la peor suerte del mundo

-lo siento soul...-tomo aire y se dispuso ha hablar- el numero siete le intercambiara las prendas con el numero dos

-¡MALDITO MONO ASIMÉTRICO , ME LAS PAGARAS!

-jejeje ¿así que tendré que cambiar de prendas con kid? -rió de una manera muy emocionada la menor de las hermanas T.

kid adopto su pose en cuatro en el piso ha lamentarse haber nacido- de todas las personas de esta habitación tenia que salir una mujer...¿que he hecho , ser asimétrico? ¡no merezco vivir soy un maldito puerco asimétrico!

-kid todo esta bien -le sonrió tsubaki tan sincera como siempre- somos amigos

-esta bien -suspiro pesadamente- ¿vamos patti? -se paro en seco para ir al baño ha cambiarse.

Luego de unos 10 minutos kid se digno ha aparecer en la habitación siento arrastrado por patti mientras reía

-jejejejeje kid es una nena

-jajajajaja te ves muy hermoso kid -soul era muy bueno cuando se trataba de burlarse de sus amigos , realmente ni el sabia del porque

-¡solo continuemos!

todos devolvieron los papeles al gorro para seguir el juego y de nuevo se escucho un ''¡¿quien es el rey?!'' , tenían suerte...no era ni kid , Black-Star o soul , tan solo era nuestra querida tsubaki , suspiraron todos al mismo tiempo ya que era de tsubaki de quien hablábamos ¿que tan mala podría ser?

-esto...em...-se puso ha pensar y luego sonrió- el numero cinco besara al numero uno

-nyajajajajajaja ¿quien sera el suertudo de recibir un beso de su gran dios? -presumido , pero esa gran sonrisa se le borro al escuchar la voz de cierto albino

-viejo...no jodas...

un silencio invadió la habitación para luego estallar en risas ¿soul y...Black-Star besándose? , eso lo tenían que ver , maka y kid eran los que mas reían , esa era la venganza perfecta para kid , y maka...bueno , soul siempre la trata como una tabla , se lo tenia bien merecido

-Black-Star trago en seco y dijo- esta bien...lo are , su gran dios no dará vuelta atrás- soul solo atino ha sonrojarse y gritar un ''¿¡estas de broma!? pero se dio cuanta que no cuando su amigo comenzó ha acercarse mas para besarle y luego...¡lo beso! , pero solo lo rozo antes de que los dos comenzaron ha escupir, todos mas que antes reían , tsubaki estaba muy roja y chrona...bueno ella solo dijo ''no se lidiar con el yaoi...''

-¡de nuevo , exijo otra ronda!- grito soul un tanto rojo-

-les dije que este juego era entretenido -les dijo liz- bien...

¿¡quien es el rey!? gritados todos de nuevo...se vio un soul en la esquina emo al no ser él el rey , esta vez fue...

-no se lidiar con ser el rey...

-maka se seco las lagrimas por lo ocurrido antes y le sonrio- vamos chrona , tu puedes

-y..yo...el numero cuatro le ara un corte de cabello al numero...dos

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? -si que ese joven shinigami tenia muy mala suerte , y de la Mala con ''M'' mayúscula -¿!QUE TE HICE CHRONA , QUE!? -meneaba ha chrona de los hombros exigiendo una respuesta que no existía

-ya deja a chrona kid ¿o quieres que te de uno de mis maka-chop? -kid paro en seco y tocio para aclarar su garganta- ahora acomódate para cortarte el cabello -rió burlona mientras le mostraba el papel con el numero cuatro-

-estoy usando la ropa de patti...¿no les vasta con eso? -escucho un ''no'' como respuesta y volvió a suspirar- por favor maka...conserva la simetría...

maka asintió y le corto un pequeño mechón de cabello de la parte de atrás , casi inaudible , no se notaba la diferencia , pero kid , bueno ya lo conocen el chico exploto y se desmallo en su típica pose

-¿kid-kun...estas bien?

-descuida chrona , estará bien -la calmo liz- ahora sigamos jugando

¿¡quien es el rey?

-he? soy yo chicos -mostró el papel maka con una gran sonrisa es sus labios- ahora...el numero uno le pintara los labios al numero tres

-maka...¿¡acaso esto es una venganza por llamarte tabla!? -grito el albino- ahora odio el numero tres...

-liz mostro una gran sonrisa- bien soul-chan prepárate -dijo mientras saca un pinta labios de color rojo intenso-

soul trago pesado ¿enserio? creo que kid no era el único con tan mala suerte...se dejo pintar por liz ya que ¿le combinaría con los ojos no? ¡pero que demonios pensaba! sacudió su cabeza para luego seguir jugando

¿¡quien es el rey!?

-jejejejej yo soy el rey -saco la lengua patti y mostró su papel- bien el numero cuatro y cinco se sacaran la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior y se pondrán esto -mostró unos sombreros de jirafas-

-no se lidiar con esto...

-es una broma verdad? -rió nerviosa tsubaki , mientras los tres jóvenes morían de una hemorragia nasal al imaginarse a tsubaki en ropa interior

las chicas se sacaron la ropa quedando como les dijo patti , pero la vista de los tres chicos no fue a parar a tsubaki , si no a chrona la cual usaba un pequeño sostén deportivo

-chrona...¿¡es mujer!? -gritaron asombrados los tres totalmente rojos- ¡y nosotros creyendo que era hombre!

-¡maaakaa-chop!

se vio a los tres chicos sangrando por la cabeza luego de que maka los golpeara con la colección completa de ''Harry Potter'' de quien sabe donde los saco

-claro que es mujer idiotas -los regañaba liz- ¿como no se habían dado cuenta?

-vamos rayitas ¿ni tu so sabias- ragnarok había salido de la espalda de chrona- yo que pensé que te gustaba esta niña ¿o acaso eres gay?

-kid se sonrojo mucho , el de verdad creía que era gay , pero no lo era , lo cual le saco un gran peso de encima- ¡no soy gay y no me gusta chrona! -desvió su mirada a la nombrada y ha tsubaki y mágicamente su nariz comenzó ha sangran mucho ¡dios que se nos moriría desangrado!

soul y Black-Star también miraron y les ocurrió lo mismo que ha kid , Black-Star ya la había visto hasta con toalla , pero ahora el no sabia cual era la diferencia y soul...bueno , soul es soul era un pervertido ver ha una chica con grandes senos le provocaba ese desangramiento y chrona era toda una loli ¿como resistirse ha eso?

-ya basta trió de pervertidos y continuemos con el juego -maka estaba un poco molesta ni ella sabia del porque

luego que los tres se recuperaran comenzaron ha jugar pero esta vez con trozos de confort en sus fosas nasales...por si acaso

¿¡quien es el rey!?

-nyjajajajaja su gran dios es otra vez el rey y sus ordenes son que el numero siete le dará un beso profundo al numero tres -sonrió maliciosamente

. . . . . . . .

* * *

**¿que tal? :cccccc no se me ocurrio nada mas por el momento , asi que si les gusto are otra parte con mas cosas c:**

adios

_corazón(?)_


	3. ¿¡Quien es el rey? II

**hola! c: quiero agradecerle ha Black Monster , Jehanne.d'ancy , Shizuku Albarn y ha Death the Makenshi por leerlo (?) bueno creo que este es el ultimo cap de este pequeño three short (?) ya que me estoy quedando seca con las ideas **

* * *

Un silencio mas grande que el anterior lleno la habitación , ¿no hablaba en serio , verdad? todos intercambiaron mirada hasta que chrona se digno ha hablar

-y..yo..tengo el numero uno...-enseño su papel , seguida le das hermanas T. que tenían el numero cuatro y seis

maka , soul , tsubaki y kid se miraron todos al mimo tiempo y soul sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes de tiburón y un pequeño papel con el numero dos.  
Kid trago en seco al darse cuenta de la situación , todos esperaban una respuesta

-nyajajajaja no tengo toda la noche , ¿quien de ustedes tiene el numero siete?

Kid la sudo frió , MUY frió , vio de nuevo el papel por si es que su vista lo engañaba o no , pero no era así volvió a tragara en seco y mostró su papel con una pequeña sonrisa

-Tengo el numero cinco

-es quiere decir que maka-chan y yo... -pronuncio nerviosa tsubaki ¿besar a una mujer , ha su amiga , ese Black-Stars se las pagaría

-¿¡que!? -agitaba al ''pobre'' Black-Star- ¿¡no se te ocurrió otra cosa maldito con complejo de dios!?

-jejejejeje tsubaki-chan y maka-chan aran yuri -se burlaba Patti , bueno ¿había que aprovechar , no?

Maka dejo ha Black-Star y se paro frente a tsubaki para serrar los ojos con fuerza y besarle tal y como dijo Black-Star que por parte de el y su nariz salían litros de sangre por lo que vio y soul no se quedo a tras , kid solo se puso un pañuelo en la nariz para evitar alguna otra hemorragia . Liz se quedo en shock por el beso , patti solo reía como si no hubiera mañana y chrona...se tapo los ojos de la vergüenza.  
Maka se separo de tsubaki muy roja y con la cara de los mil demonios al igual que tsubaki , esta vez ellas iban en serio...

¿¡quien es el rey!?

Todos volvieron ha sacar papel una cuantas caras emos se dieron a ver y una cara de victoria en una de las hermanas T.

- ¡soy la reina! -gritaba felizmente Liz , por fin , ya era hora- ahora... -rió maliciosamente- el numero uno declarara su amor al profesor Stein...por teléfono

-¡el chico que superara a los dioses no acepta tal cosa!

¡las ordenes del rey son AB-SO-LU-TAS! dijeron todos a la vez , esto seria una venganza , ¡ho querida y dulce venganza!

-toma mono asimétrico -le estiro la mano kid con un celular en la manos- solo presiona el botón derecho de la parte superior y marcara automáticamente a la casa del profesor stein

-seras un...-tomo aire y congio el teléfono para llamar-

. . .

**¿Alo , con quien** **hablo?**

_-s..soy..Black...Star..._

**ho...que sorpresa ¿que necesitas?**

_-y...yo..quería...decirle_ que..-Black-Star respiro pesadamente y de una lo soltó-...¡lo_ amo profesor , me gustas mucho y no aguantaba ocultarlo mas!_

**. . . estas castigado . . . **-colgó el teléfono-

-jajaja muy bonito Black-Star jajaja -se reía soul mientras daba pequeños golpes en la espalada de su amigo

-me rechazo? ¡¿como se atreve ha rechazarme a mi!? ¡el gran Black-Star , yo superare a los dioses! ¿¡quien se cree!?

-ho vamos nenita no te mueras porque ese profesor chiflado te rechazo ... dime ¿quien en su sano juicio saldría con tigo? -dijo burlón ragnarok

-¡maldito! , se que hasta chrona saldría con migo ¿verdad que si?

-y..yo...no se lidiar con chicos...

-sigamos jugando -grito maka emocionada y volviendo al juego , pusieron los papelitos en el gorro para volver a jugar

¿¡quien es el rey!?

-jejeje

-yo soy el rey -dijo maka sonriendo- y mi orden es que el numero tres y cuatro se tomen una foto y luego la pondrán por todo el instituto

-¿maka dime que es una broma? , ¡no me tomare una foto con la ropa de patti -kid tenia de todo menos buena suerte

-por mi no hay problema -dijo soul- al fin y al cabo solo...¡joder! -si ,el recordó sus hermoso maquillaje- ¡ahora es de verdad , odio el umero tres! , mi imagen se ira por el retrete maka

-no me importa soul -le sonrió- ahora , posen para la foto -después de que los dos se pusieran es su típica pose maka tomo la foto-

-¡yo ya no juego mas! -grito harto kid- todas las cosas malas me pasan a mi , vestir la ropa de patti , cortarme el pelo y si no fuera poco ahora todo el instituto lo sabrá ¡soy un cerdo asimétrico que no merece la vida!

-kid..kun..cal...cálmate...

-¡no me calmo! -le grito ha chrona sin darse cuenta de quien era- ho..chro...chrona lo siento... -pero esta ultima no lo escucho ya que estaba con el ''señor rincón'' mientras repetía ''no se lidiar con esto''

-maaaakaaaa-choop -ahora si , maka le dio una de las buenas- no la trates asi

¡plop! kid se nos muere otra vez , soul y Black-Star se burlaban del chico por lo cual maka los ataco con sus ''maka-chop'' y así uniéndose con kid , Liz y Patti estaba viendo las fotos , si las fotos , ya que liz estuvo tomando fotos , las reputaciones de esos tres chicos la podían dar por arruinada y por ultimo tsubaki y maka estaban consolando a chrona que estaba con el señor rincon

**_Fin c: _**

* * *

**perdonen si el final fue...em...''tonto'' (?) es que no se me ocurrio nada mejor , quede seca ;ccc lo siento , espero que al menos les entretuvo este fic c: nos vemos  
cuídense** _corazón(?)_


End file.
